Online Chatting
by HikariYui97
Summary: it all begins when a girl decide to have an IE online chatting...Please Review! Chapter 4 Update!
1. Online Chatting!

Yui: its been a long time I haven't write fanfics…I was getting bored…and suddenly this idea came by when I was watching 'Lucky Star' XD

P.S: I wont be continue my old fics…because I lost all information about it…sorry for the people who wanted me to continue it…=3= and this story is all about 'online chatting'. There maybe Yaoi…

My OC is also gonna show up =D Hope you guys like it

* * *

><p>It all begin when a girl decide to have an online chatting with the IE cast…<p>

_**Hanakon has logged on**_

Hanakon(Hanaka/Me): Hey guys,wazzup? =D

-SoccerFreak-(Endou): Nothing much =) We were just talking bout soccer

Hanakon: I see =3=

Flame-StrikerZ(Gouenji): and what brings u here?

Hanakon: I just download an online RPG game XD I cant wait to play it!

-SoccerFreak- : Souka…you sure loves playing those RPG games nee?

Hanakon: Yup! XD

_**IchiKaze2 has logged on**_

IchiKaze2(Kazemaru): Yo!

Hanakon: Yo Ichi-kun!

IchiKaze2: Hey Hana-chan! So wassup?

Hanakon: Fine as usual =D

-SoccerFreak-: Hey Kazemaru!

IchiKaze2: Yo Endou!

Hanakon: *sigh* this RPG download is so slow…is been hours I waiting…

Flame-StrikerZ: since when you download it?

Hanakon: just a few minutes ago…

Flame-StrikerZ: *sweatdrop*

-SoccerFreak-: *facepalm*

Hanakon: what? Usually it takes a few seconds…but this is sooooo long…=="

IchiKaze2: did you just download another RPG game..again Hana-chan? ==

Hanakon: Yup! X3

IchiKaze2: o….kay….

-SoccerFreak-: Well I gtg now…bye2 see u guys tomorrow!

_**-SoccerFreak- has logged out**_

Flame-StrikerZ: So do i…ja ne

_**Flame-StrikerZ has logged out**_

IchiKaze2: so its me and you Hana-chan =)

Hanakon: guess it is…man…this is so bored…*sigh* Ah! I got an idea…how bout I made an IE online chatting? All of us in IE can join in! Than we wont be bored at all! XD Sounds good right!

IchiKaze2: I think that's good…since we wont have anything to do =)

Hanakon: Yosh! Tomorrow I will tell them everything bout this! Oh! My RPG game is finish download…well ja ne…I need to play this game! Bye2 Ichi-kun! XD

_**Hanakon has logged out**_

IchiKaze2: guess it just me then…oh well…

_**IchiKaze2 has logged out**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Yui: so how you guys think? XD Sorry for some lame names…I don't get any idea for the name…so can you guys please give me some idea for the names of the IE cast…

Next chapter is maybe BurnXGazel…so please give me some good names for them…thanks if you guys do!

I know this is kinda lame and short…but that's all I got…so you guys can also give me idea…

Please Review! =)


	2. The Feeling pt 1

Yui: Yeah! 2nd chapter! XD and thanks to those who review my story! Arigatou =) Enjoy minna!

* * *

><p>Burn just doing his homework as usual he do, he then got bored and turn on his computer and went to IE online chatting. He still remember what Hanaka have told them about the IE online chatting.<p>

When he logged in, there was nobody but himself, he sigh and as he was gonna logged out, someone just logged in.

_**DiamondICEStriker has logged in**_

Burn can only blush when see the name at his screen. It was Gazel, his best friend or could he said that, he has a crush on Gazel. 'G-Gazel is o-online.' That was what Burn can think right now.

DiamondICEStriker: Hello? Anybody online?

Burn stop from his daydreaming and begin reply back.

Burn-the-Awesome : Hey Gazel!

Gazel blush when he saw the name. His heart skip a beat. He loves Burn. Everyday he must think about Burn no matter what time or place. Burn was the only person in his mind.

DiamondICEStriker: Burn! What are u doing?

Burn-the-Awesome: Just doing my h/w, I was getting bored so I thought about open this

DiamondICEStriker: Guess we have the same idea…huh…=)

Burn-the-Awesome: yeah…I guess…

There was a silent for some minutes.

DiamondICEStriker: well, I think I better go now…

Burn-the-Awesome: w-what? Why?

DiamondICEStriker: I'm a little tired, I have a little rest now

Before Burn could reply back, Gazel already logged out. Gazel just lie, his heart skip a beat thinking about Burn. He loves Burn and that was a perfect chance for him to tell but he cannot face Burn. "Why I'm so scare?" Gazel always question the same thing to himself over and over.

* * *

><p>Burn didn't have time to reply back but Gazel already logged out. Burn felt that Gazel might hate him or something, but it cant be because their both friends, they can't hate each other right. Burn already made his mind, he gonna tell Gazel how he feels when Gazel online back.<p>

* * *

><p>Yui: sorry if its short….but this is part one…part two is coming…soon…so keep waiting…because I'm gonna do the part two today…if only I got some idea…<p>

Oh! To those who wanna join in…Sure you can! Just give your OC name and its ID/online name ! XD that's all! Sorry again if its tooooooooo short…but part two maybe long enough…=D

Review Please! =)


	3. The Feeling pt 2

Yui: 3rd chapter XD nothing to say but just enjoy~Thanks to those people who sent them the OC, but you guys will appear at the next chapter~

* * *

><p>Its already 12 am but Burn couldn't not sleep well because he was thinking about Gazel.<p>

They have a 'friendly' chat this afternoon but Gazel suddenly log off. Burn was really curious so he decide to tell his feelings to Gazel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burn-The-Awesome has logged on<strong>_

It was 8 in the morning and Burn log on and waited for Gazel to log on also. He waited and waited but Gazel didn't show up. Burn sigh, he knew Gazel would never log on but then

_**DiamondICEStriker has logged on**_

Burn was happy as he could, then he write something

Burn-The-Awesome: Hey Gazel!

DiamondICEStriker: oh…Hey Burn…

Burn-The-Awesome: hey, whats wrong? u don't look good

DiamondICEStriker: that's how I write…

Burn-The-Awesome: ooo, I see…um…well I want to tell you something

DiamondICEStriker: what is it?

Burn take a deep breathe as he was talking face to face with Gazel, well he is at the computer. Then he finally writes something

Burn-The-Awesome: Gazel, I always feel that your something special to me and I'm actually love u….

Silent for a moment

Burn sigh once more, now he know that Gazel don't love him back

Burn-The-Awesome: Gomen Gazel, but what I said is true, I do love u…

Burn was gonna log off but he stop his action when Gazel reply back

DiamondICEStriker: I…also…love….you…Burn…

Burn was shock and happy at the same time, he reply back

Burn-The-Awesome: What? Really?

DiamondICEStriker: Of course…

Burn-The-Awesome: Sure?

DiamondICEStriker: Yes…

Burn-The-Awesome: Hontou ni?

DiamondICEStriker: I take back my words…

Burn-The-Awesome: awww…I'm just joking XD

Burn giggle, he was happy that Gazel has the same feeling just like him.

DiamondICEStriker: Nee, are you free the this afternoon?

Burn-The-Awesome: I guess I am, why u ask?

DiamondICEStriker: I want to ask you to come with me at the café…

Burn-The-Awesome: Like on a date? XD

DiamondICEStriker: yeah…something like that…o/o

Burn-The-Awesome: hahaha, okay I'll come

DiamondICEStriker: Thanks Burn, I love you so much =)

Burn-The-Awesome: I love you too Gazel X3

DiamondICEStriker: I gtg now~ see ya around at 2…

Burn-The-Awesome: Okie dokie

_**DiamondICEStriker logged out**_

Burn was more happy than before. He gonna have a date with Gazel. He logged off and quickly get ready. Even its still early to meet with Gazel but he cant wait for their date.

Same goes to Gazel, after he logged out, he sits at his chair and think about Burn, the guy he loves actually confess to giggle a little. "Aishiteru Burn" said Gazel. He then goes downstairs to eat something.

* * *

><p>Yui: Finally done! XD and very sorry for my bad English….i notice there are some….XP Finally Burn confess to Gazel…how sweet it that and sorry if its short...Review Minna! XD<p> 


	4. Newbies joining? pt 1

Yui: Chappie 4 =w= sorry for not update this for a long time~ So um…nothing to say much, just enjoy =)

* * *

><p>As always Hanaka when to her computer and log in to the online chat with her friends<p>

_**Hanakon has logged on**_

Hanakon: Hello? Is anyone on?

-SoccerFreak-: Yo Hana-chan!

Hanakon: Hey Endou, since when you on9?

-SoccerFreak-: 5 minutes ago I guess…

Hanakon: okay then…=3=

_**HiroMai1815**__(_IchiMai) _** has logged on**_

HiroMai1815: Hello there…^^

Hanakon: Mai! ! XD

HiroMai1815: Oh hi Hana-chan =)

-SoccerFreak-: Mai? Oh you mean the new girl who join the soccer club,Midorikawa Mai?

Hanakon: Yup~

HiroMai1815: yes I am Endou-kun =)

-SoccerFreak-: how do you know about this online chat? And does you ID name 'Hiro' means Hiroto?

HiroMai1815: Hana-chan told me about it and yes it is Hiroto X3

Hanakon: Mai just love Hiroto, aren't you Mai? *smirk*

HiroMai1815: Urusai Hana-chan…==

Hanakon: hehe…I even told the newbie of the club to join this on9 chat also~

_**Yuki Ichinose**__(_Floric1434)_** has logged on**_

_**Mi-chii**_(Kazami Miyu) _**has logged on**_

-SoccerFreak-: talk about newbie…

Yuki Ichinose: Hey people! =D

Mi-chii~: Hi ^^

Hanakon: Hey Flora~ Hey Miyu~

Mi-chii~: hey Hana-chan

-SoccerFreak-: so…are this the newbie at soccer club?

Hanakon: Yuppie! =D

Yuki Ichinose: Soooo whats going on?

HiroMai1815: Nothing much…just talking

Hanakon: right now I'm texting Mimi and ask her to join in the chat…

Mi-chii~: Mimi? Fujisaki Mimiru? ?

Hanakon: yes…=w=

HiroMai1815: okay then….

Hanakon: she text back and said she join XD

-SoccerFreak-: well it is getting boring…

Yuki Ichinose: because…you're the only boy here…?

-SoccerFreak-: maybe…==

_**BurnXGazel FanZ**_(_Sweet-Cool-Twins)__** has logged on**_

Hanakon: that was…fast…o.o

BurnXGazel FanZ: Yo X3

Mi-chii~: is that you, Mimi?

BurnXGazel FanZ: Yup

-SoccerFreak-: she is a BurnXGazel fan? ?

Yuki Ichinose: she said that when we first meet her

HiroMai1815: number 1 fan of them…^^

-SoccerFreak-: Ahhh….

Hanakon: So many on9 X3

Yuki Ichinose: lol…she in good mood…

Mi-chii~: maybe she really expect us to join

HiroMai1815: true2…

Hanakon: hehe XD

-SoccerFreak-: well then girls…I have to go now…h/w time! Ja ne

Yuki Ichinose: Kay, see ya~

Mi-chii~: bye Endou-kun!

HiroMai1815: bb Endou...=w=

BurnXGazel FanZ: See ca later kay XD

_**-SoccerFreak- has logged out**_

Hanakon: Mou~ I didn't even said goodbye to him yet….=3=

Yuki Ichinose: mad because of that? ==

Hanakon: not really….=3=

BurnXGazel FanZ: o..kay then…

HiroMai1815: ^^"

Hanakon: so, anyone coming for tomorrow practice?

Mi-chii~: Of course! XD

Yuki Ichinose: Yup!

HiroMai1815: You got that right….

BurnXGazel FanZ: Yup X3

Hanakon: okay ^^

* * *

><p>Yui: Continue to the next chapter XD Hope you guys like it~ to who want to join in, just sent in your OC to me, I'll be sure to accept it ^^ sorry if its kinda short...<p>

Sawada: Review please =D


End file.
